


I took the low road in, I’ll take the high road out

by Emeraldawn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A little Sheriff and Derek too, BAMF Isaac moment, BAMF Stiles moment, But hey it's in here, Falling In Love???, I did try not the hurt the Camaro, M/M, OC's because there needed, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, or Maybe something else, road trip fic, takes place after season 3A or 3.12 which ever you want to call it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldawn/pseuds/Emeraldawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Isaac went on a road trip to find answers for the pack.  What they might have found was an answer to a problem they both had</p>
            </blockquote>





	I took the low road in, I’ll take the high road out

**Author's Note:**

> First as always to my beta Killparakat, you are awesome as always. Next is to my other two amigos that musketeer Cal and Barb, who did a lot of cheering, bribing, fit throwing to get me to finish this out. I did it and it was 5k more than planned. 
> 
> Oh and I'd like to thank Isaac's peacoat. That is all

Stiles held the Camaro’s keys tight in his hand, staring at the car, trying to burn this moment into his memory. It wasn’t like this was his first time driving a hot little number. Hell, he drove Jackson’s Porsche once, but this… this was-

“What _are_ you doing?”

“Savouring the moment, Isaac.” Stiles took in a deep breath. Would he have more of a manly musk, driving a sex machine like the Camaro? Would people flirt with him at every gas station? Should he get a leather jacket?

“I still don’t understand why Scott is making me go with you.” Isaac opened the passenger door, tossing his duffle in the back.

“Because, you can’t drive, legally, and I can’t go into another pack’s territory and get the information we need. If I come in as a werewolf-knowledgeable human, they're more likely to think ‘hunter’ and not ‘human pack member.’”

Stiles pulled open the driver’s door, bending down to get a look inside. “I still can’t believe Derek left this here.”

“He didn’t leave it here. He left it to me.” Isaac sounded snappish. Derek, his last Alpha, was a sore subject to him. 

Isaac told Scott he understood why Derek kicked him out, forgave him for it, in fact. But for Derek to just leave in the night with his sister and a note that gifted Isaac the car... Stiles thought it hurt Isaac more than the wolf would admit. 

“Okay, dude. And I promise to drive it like it was made of glass. But we better get this show on the road. I used Mapquest last night, and eleven hours is going to be a long haul.”

“Fine. I made sure the gas tank was full,” Isaac said, lowering himself into the seat, waiting for Stiles to get in and start the car. “And what about your father?”

“I told him I have werewolf stuff this weekend, I just omitted the _where._ He thinks I’m at Scott’s and, if he were to drop by, nothing would alert him to anything different since the Jeep’s parked there. If we stick to the schedule, and our butts are in our seats for Monday morning class, then he’ll never know.”

“Providing he doesn’t talk to Mama McCall.”

“Isaac, dude, no negative attitudes on the road trip.” Stiles put the car into gear and eased on the gas. God, this baby could purr! 

 

They made it until eight that night, five hours into their trip, with the only hassle being the song list choices on the IPOD. This is, until Stiles switched to _Welcome to Night Vale_ and told Isaac he could deal.

“I still can’t believe you made me listen, for the last three hours, to a radio show about a town littered in the unbelievable.”

“Dude, you have a monthly hair growth problem! We lived through mini-Godzilla and a man who liked to call himself destroyer of worlds! Night Vale’s got nothing on us.”

“Said the squishy human.”

“To the werewolf as they entered,” Stiles looked up, “ _Big Bob’s Truck Stop - Dinner and Laundromat. _Really? This seems oddly hick, even for rural California.”__

__Isaac walked in first, surveying the area, before picking a table. Stiles knew Isaac felt better in a good defensive position. It was one of many habits, Stiles noticed, the remaining werewolves picked up after the Alpha pack shit-fest. More so after they found out that Peter was still around._ _

__Peter, the one Hale Stiles felt no sympathy for. Stiles had serious doubt the man had ever been sane. The fire just gave him justification._ _

__Now, Stiles didn’t know what was going on, but with Peter as the one pulling the strings, it couldn’t be good._ _

__“I mean, how can a whole town not question a dog park they can’t go into, with random hooded guys popping up?”_ _

__It took Stiles a couple of heartbeats to realize Isaac was talking about Night Vale again. “But you can believe Beacon Hills has had a pack of werewolves for generations and no one raised a questioning eyebrow? And, dude, it’s a fiction radio program! Don’t front, you like it. Give it a rest.”_ _

__“You find the oddest things,” Isaac said, not even facing Stiles, but instead glancing at the clientele._ _

__“It’s part of being me.” Stiles shrugged. “And, dude, you need to work on your wolfie observation skills. Call me crazy, but staring down a group of truckers is just asking for some beatdown-type trouble.”_ _

__“I’m just edgy.”_ _

__“Because of them,” Stiles nodded to the rest of the dinner, “or because we’re out of Beacon Hills and you’re away from your new pack?”_ _

__Isaac’s lips pinched as he looked down. “I think it’s being away. I can’t explain it, but I want to be closer to Scott.”_ _

__“Makes sense. You’re looking at him for Alpha-ness.”_ _

__Isaac’s head snapped back up so he was looking at Stiles, eyes narrowed. “How would you know why I would be drawn to Scott?”_ _

__“Hey man, calm down! Believe it or not, Scott only knows what he does because I helped him out. He didn’t want Derek’s help at the time. Why do you think I know as much as I do? Late night research and _way_ too much Adderall and coffee.”_ _

__The rest of dinner consisted of an abundance of Mountain Dew, for the caffeinated sugar high, followed up with the largest coffee Stiles could purchase for the road. They had at least six more hours to drive before they reached the little town outside of Spokane and Stiles could crash face first, in a hopefully not-haunted motel bed._ _

__“Do you think that this pack will have the information we’re looking for?” Isaac asked about thirty minutes out of town, right in the middle of the floating cat report._ _

__Pausing the IPOD, Stiles answered with a shrug. “Deaton, in all of his extremely frustrating Yoda ways, is stumped for once. But he thinks this Alpha might know. I just know that whatever we find, it will probably be some whacked-out, world-ending, crazy shit. Nothing good ever comes when Peter is involved.”_ _

__Fucking Peter. The overgrown furball had done nothing but cause trouble since he first bit Scott. He was like the werewolf Moriarty, only he didn’t think there was a Sherlock Holmes anywhere in the picture._ _

__Or maybe Agravaine. Yeah, Peter was a lot like Agravaine. He’d sabotage his own family for his twisted agenda, disguised as revenge._ _

__

__It was shortly after 3 am when Stiles pulled the Camaro into the nearly deserted parking lot of a small motel. It was the closest motel bordering the pack’s territory lines. Deaton had told Stiles that even though they had permission to visit, it was considered polite, and safe, to sleep outside of the borders._ _

__He just wished, for once, that a decent Hilton would set up shop in butt-fuck nowhere. Instead of the Bates Motel._ _

__Isaac, who at this point was winning the award for best werewolf of the year, checked into the room and carried in the heaviest bags. Stiles shuffled in with the snacks he picked up at their last stop and a paper coffee cup holding the last dregs of his third cup of coffee._ _

__Stiles found the trashcan, held his cup over it and, opening his fingers, let the cup fall. Miracles of miracles, the paper cup hit the bottom with a thunk._ _

__“You must be tried. You look like a zombie.”_ _

__Heading for the bed, Stiles gave a grunt, before flopping onto it. In his opinion, that was a clear response for the certain perky wolf that got to sleep two hours in a car while the ADHD human drove._ _

__“Wake me before nine and I’ll have a fur coat for the trip home.” The threat came out more mumbled than words, but Stiles couldn’t care less as he slipped into sleep._ _

__

__

__A strong, slightly-burned coffee smell woke Stiles a little after nine thirty, if the blurry numbers on the cheap digital clock radio on the bedside table were accurate. Moving his mouth to work the dry stale taste out, Stiles rolled over from his position, eyes squinting from the onslaught of bright sunlight._ _

__“Good, you’re awake,” he heard Isaac say from somewhere near him. “I now know what _slept like the dead_ looks like. I don’t think you twitched all night. Which was weird. I’ve never seen you so still.”_ _

__“Wow, that doesn’t sound at all creepy or stalkerish,” Stiles shot back, voice broken from sleep. “But I shouldn't be surprised. It’s like Werewolf 101. Do I smell coffee?”_ _

__“Got you an expensive cup of cheap, vending machine coffee.” Isaac pointed to the night stand. “If you hurry, we have time for breakfast and the good stuff. But first, you shower.”_ _

__“Are you saying I smell?”_ _

__“Yes. All night.” Isaac wrinkled his nose._ _

__“Fine, fine. I’ll clean up so as to not aggravate your delicate werewolf senses.”_ _

__

__

__They both had the breakfast special at the nearby truck stop, then headed out to the Gerhardt Pack’s home. Before they left, Scott had contacted the pack’s Alpha, Susanna, and under the guidance and wording of Deaton, Scott got the Alpha to agree to see Isaac and Stiles._ _

__Stiles was both curious and apprehensive about meeting an established, long-term, working pack, and one that had a family core too. Scott was too new and cutting his teeth on his new-found powers, and Derek never shared much of his pre-fire life. Not like the man was even around to help out, taking Cora and skipping town as soon as their last trouble was gone._ _

__Not even saying goodbye to Isaac, his last beta. Or to Stiles._ _

__Gripping the steering wheel tighter Stiles fought to not go down that path again. It wasn’t like Derek _knew_ how Stile felt. Not like Stiles, for all the times he couldn’t shut up, told Derek anything. And now… now there were no more chances. _ _

__“Stiles, watch out!” Isaac yelled, grabbing for the wheel._ _

__Stiles’ reaction was to slam on the brakes, skidding to a stop in front of a child. A yellow-eyed child, who glared at them before turning and running across the road and into the woods._ _

__“What the-” Stiles cut himself off when two men with guns made their way onto the road following the kid. It didn’t take a brain surgeon to know that hunters were after the kid._ _

__“Should we -” Once again, Stiles stopped talking in mid-sentence when he realized he was talking to dead air. Isaac had already taken off after the hunters, leaving the door standing wide open._ _

__“Sure. Leave the door open, why don’t you?” If they weren’t dealing with _hunters_ in a foreign territory, then Stiles would have laughed at how very B-comedy this looked. _ _

__The best thing he could do was alert the Gerhardt Pack about the hunters _hunting_ a werewolf child. Stiles must have Hale Pack luck because, true to form, his cell wasn’t picking up a signal. _ _

__Fuck it all. He was going to have to try to follow them. Or he could go to the house, which could bring in the werewolf calvary. Hopefully it wasn't that much farther up the road._ _

__Getting the car into gear, Stiles continued up the road at a faster-than-safe pace. He wasn’t too worried about Isaac. He might still be a new werewolf, but he, like Stiles, had more than his fair share of trying to stay alive._ _

__Seeing a hairpin turn ahead, Stiles pulled his foot off the gas. The car decreased its speed, pulling out just as Isaac, carrying the child, broke through the tree line in the distance. Without pause, Isaac turned and ran up the road toward the direction of the house._ _

__Stumbling onto the road, the hunters quickly took aim. Without thinking it through, Stiles put his foot on the gas and aimed the car. If these hunters had no qualms about shooting a teenager and a child in the back, then Stiles wouldn’t about a few broken bones._ _

__He was really sick and tired of hunters messing with his friends._ _

__

__

__It was surprisingly easy to leave the two men on the road, bloody and with broken legs. He tried to chalk it up to being in shock or some such bullshit, but the truth was Stiles didn’t care. He wanted to give those hunters broken arms to match their legs when he saw the bullet hit Isaac’s shoulder._ _

__But beating two child-murdering hunters into a pulp wasn’t an option. There was a scared child and a bleeding werewolf that he needed to get help._ _

__“Isaac! Let’s get to the Gerhardt’s and get that bullet out of you.” Isaac just nodded, carrying the child to the car._ _

__Stiles knew leaving two hunters with the way and means capable of killing werewolves so close to the pack home would be the height of stupidity, but he didn’t have the strength to move them. He did remove all pointy and shooty-type objects from them. It would have to do for now until he could get to the pack and have them handle it._ _

__Pulling up to the house, they were met by six people in various defensive positions around the yard. If Stiles didn’t know that they heard the gunshot earlier, he would have been offended by the display._ _

__Stiles practically tumbled out once he opened the car door. “Hunters about three miles back.”_ _

__“I smell Jason. And blood,” the nearest person, a female about his father’s age, said. She didn’t look at Stiles but into the car as she spoke._ _

__“Jason? That’s his name? Didn’t have much time to ask.” Stiles didn’t wait for an answer, just rambled on. “Look, he’s in the car with Isaac, safe. But Isaac was shot trying to save him and I need to make sure he’s okay. Plus, there are two hunters up the road that now might be slightly pissed at me.”_ _

__“Why would we care if hunters would be pissed at you?” A man from the far side of the yard spoke up._ _

__“Oh, I don’t know? Maybe because I used the car as a battering ram to their legs.”_ _

__That got the woman’s attention. “You hit them with your car?”_ _

__“Better hitting them with the car than having them kill Isaac and Jason. Or come hunt you down. Now can I get a little help here?” Stiles’ hand waved at the door where Isaac and Jason were still sitting._ _

__The woman, who introduced herself as the Alpha, Susanna, sent four people out to handle the hunters. Stiles told them roughly where he’d stashed the weapons. They could collect those too while they were at it._ _

__Those left outside helped Stiles get Isaac and a still-clinging Jason into the house and into the kitchen._ _

__“Jason!” a female voice called out, laced with panic._ _

__“He’s fine. Just scared,” Isaac spoke for the first time since he warned Stiles to stop the car._ _

__“Hand Jason over, Isaac. I need to get this bullet out of you.” Stiles knew Isaac well enough to know that Jason wasn’t the only one scared. He followed the request without any backtalk, careful to keep his wounded side away from any unknown wolves._ _

__Susanna made sure there was a first aid kit available to Stiles before excusing herself and most of the pack. Dealing with the hunter threat to one of their children was top priority. That was fine with Stiles. It gave him and Isaac time to regroup their emotions._ _

__Pulling Isaac’s gray t-shirt away from his skin, Stiles surveyed the entrance wound. “You’re lucky this is a small calibre. The hole is small, so healing should be fast, keeping in mind I only have Derek and fixing his bloody ass to go by. But, hey, no exit wound. Good news, you won’t have to heal that side. Although since there is no through-and-through, that means I’m going to have to dig this out.”_ _

__Stiles continued to talk as he worked. “I don’t think you were shot with wolfsbane, you don’t have that creepy black blood goo Derek had oozing out. Do you need something to bite on?”_ _

__“Just hurry it up.”_ _

__Stiles worked with the tools he had in the kit. Remembering all the info he’d read on pulling out a bullet, he was glad Isaac was a werewolf. If it were one of the humans, he would call the hospital, or at least Scott’s mom._ _

__Stiles had to take a steadying breath. A bullet going into the body needed a smaller opening than one being pulled out, and in order to do that, he would have to widen the entry point._ _

__“Okay, okay. Deep breath.” Stiles used a small pairing knife and cut a small X over the hole, widening it at the corners. Slipping a pair of long, flat tweezers in, Stiles gripped the bullet and slowly pulled it out._ _

__The ripped skin and sound of the bullet sliding out of Isaac’s back was going to haunt him for days. But at least he didn’t have to see Isaac suffer like Derek had with Kate’s bullet._ _

__Stiles finished it off by taping a bandage over the wound. “I know you’ll be healed by tonight, but this way you won’t bleed all over our guest’s house. I might have a zip-up in the car. I don’t think you want to wear that blood-soaked shirt you have.”_ _

__“Yeah, thanks,” Isaac said, crossing his arms over his chest, looking vulnerable. “I think I need to…”_ _

__“Yeah, dude, call Scott. I’ll just step out and get the sweatshirt.”_ _

__Isaac was sitting at the table staring down at the phone when Stiles came back. “Did you call?”_ _

__“Yeah, but got his voicemail. Left a message, but it was good to hear his voice, even if it was a recording.” Isaac sighed. “I don’t know why I get like this sometimes. I just feel the need to hear his voice, or be near him. I wasn’t like that with Derek.”_ _

__“It’s because you accepted Derek as your alpha before you were turned,” Susanna said, entering the room and startling Isaac, who should have heard her with his werewolf hearing._ _

__“With Scott you're trying to get a place in his pack,” she continued, not even phased by Isaac’s behaviour. “Your wolf is looking for acceptance, afraid that Scott will reject you. I take it Scott sees Stiles as pack.”_ _

__“We've been friends forever. I knew he was a werewolf before he knew he was a werewolf.”_ _

__“That is why Isaac is acting so protective of you. He needs to protect the weaker pack members important to Scott. It’s a way to prove himself as a valuable member. But this isn’t why I was called originally. Come, let's talk in my study.”_ _

__The room was open and airy, with thick carpet and an equally thick door. Everything about it seemed calming and neutral, like it was decorated by Therapists-R-Us “You don't have to worry. This room is soundproof. I find it easier to be able to talk business, both pack or otherwise, without listening ears,” Susanna told them, leading them to the couch set._ _

__If the woman wasn’t some sort of counselor, Stiles would eat his jock strap. He couldn’t count how many times Scott complained about hearing things that should never have been heard._ _

__Once seated, Stiles started as Deaton had instructed them. “We're here to ask if you have any information that can help give us an answer to some strange occurrences that have been happening in our territory.”_ _

__“Scott mentioned something about this. Before, I would have sent you to the Hales. It’s a shame that their archives were destroyed in the fire. At one point, the Hales were known for their knowledge in all things supernatural. Generations would collect information and keep it in their vast library,” Susanna explained with a quiet reverence before asking, “Have you tried the Hales’ emissary? He would have been the last in charge of the archives.”_ _

__“Even the Hales’ emissary did not have an answer,” Isaac said, a little harsher than Stiles would have liked to hear. Deaton was another sore subject with Isaac. Once they learned who the man was, it was hard not to think of all the shit they had to go through because the man preferred to act more like some mystical Gandalf-esque literary character than outright help._ _

__“Then I don't know how much help we can give. The emissary was always the keeper of the library. Even our own emissary follows this tradition. But I can ask.”_ _

__Stiles nodded. He knew it was a long shot, but it was one they were willing to take. Stiles told Susanna about the missing bodies of the deceased pack members, going into detail about the discovery. But still, like Scott requested, Peter’s name was kept of of it._ _

__“I think we might have some information, and we are more than willing to help to repay the debt that was incurred today,” Susanna said looking straight at Isaac._ _

__“Debt?” Isaac asked_ _

__“You saved the life of one of my pack and stopped two hunters from finding our home. Sharing some knowledge is no hardship. It will barely scratch the surface.”_ _

__“Wait, you're talking about life debts. Like out of Harry Potter,” Stiles said. “Wait, but I -” Stiles was cut off by Isaac’s hand tightening his grip on Stiles’ arm. Stiles wanted to snap at Isaac, before he remembered Deaton’s warning, _Trust Isaac’s instincts, Stiles, and please don’t run your mouth._ _ _

__Isaac spoke up, thanking Susanna for her help, and asking when they could look at some of the material that might solve their problem. Susanna offered to have some of the family records delivered to their motel room. That way they could go over the documents without being underfoot. Stiles and Isaac thanked her for her help, eager to leave._ _

__Until they got outside and saw that the Camaro did not make it out of Stiles’ little act of heroism unscathed. The front passenger tire was completely flat, and the rim was bent from when Stiles drove without noticing the tire blowout._ _

__“Looks like you're going to have to replace the whole rim,” Susanna said from behind. “Unfortunately, it's already late and most shops are closed Sunday. The earliest you can get a replacement, if the local shop carries your car rim, is Monday.”_ _

__“No, we have to be back by Monday!” Stiles didn’t want to have the conversation with his father about skipping the state. “Can’t we tow the car somewhere?”_ _

__“We could, but it’ll cost a fortune, and you might have a bigger problem. You did use the car to run down two people.”_ _

__Stiles sighed. “I get it. Once Tweedle Dee and Dum are found, there will be an APB out with any information they got from them.” Including the black Camaro driven by a teenager. Plus fibers, blood and any other number of things that could have transferred to the car upon impact. “So how can we get it fixed?”_ _

__Susanna waved her hand, dismissing the whole conversation before it started. “We’ll handle it. The damage was created saving Jason after all. I’ll have someone take you back. Pleasure meeting you Isaac. Thank you again for rescuing Jason. Stiles.”_ _

__

__

__Stiles knew he must have been sending out waves of anger. Isaac held onto his arm the entire trip to the motel, only dropping it when they were safe behind a locked door._ _

__The pressure off his arm was the signal his brain needed to allow his mouth to start working at full speed. “What the hell was that!? Why is it I seem to be in-fucking-visible to werewolves, when most of you furry assholes would have been filled with wolfsbane-laced lead by now!? Or, you know, dead by your own hands in that creepy psycho-slash-Hotel California set-up that Finstock checked us into!?”_ _

__Stiles gave up on just standing and ranting. Pacing was always a good activity when pissed. “And you know what? I can think of only one of you overgrown puppies that ever thanked me! And that was _Erica_! And that bitch hit me in the head with part of my jeep and left me in a dumpster. But I still help! But-”_ _

__“Stiles, stop!” Isaac yelled over Stiles’ tirade, gripping his shoulders. “I am sorry that the Alpha was a complete bitch to you. And you're right, it’s not right. But you have to understand, it’s a crappy werewolf thing. Okay?”_ _

__“What, the bite takes away your manners? Because that would explain a lot, honestly.”_ _

__“No, it’s more of... you don’t address the human of another pack. You deal with his werewolf.”_ _

__“That is the shittiest thing I’ve ever heard.”_ _

__“Trust me, I know, but before, when I was Derek’s, I felt it.” Isaac gave a quick shrug. “I guess it’s a way wolves don’t offend other packs. You stay away from the humans.”_ _

__“That’s bullshit! Derek Hale had no problem coming to me when he needed help.”_ _

__“At the time was Scott showing Alpha signs? Hell, I know Scott, at first he fought the bite in everything but lacrosse skills.”_ _

__“So there was no alpha and no pack. Derek was a beta at the time too.” Stiles hated stupid werewolf etiquette. He still thought half the shit Derek and Peter said was made up. His own personal head-canon was Peter lived in a underground cave somewhere._ _

__Isaac moved his hands from Stiles’ shoulders. “I guess. I wasn’t in the know then. But I _can_ tell you - Stiles, thank you for saving my ass today. It wasn’t the first time either. Thank you for saving me in that motel. And Boyd too. I don’t know about me, but Boyd wouldn’t have lived if it wasn’t for you.”_ _

__Boyd and Erica. Isaac never willing brought up his old pack mates. And until the day he found two empty holes where there graves were, Isaac kept his loss closed to his chest. It was something that no one wanted to breach with Isaac._ _

__And Stiles stayed with that unspoken rule. Taking the easy way out, he gave a snort. “Yeah, and knowing you guys, it won’t be the last. Hey, want to return the favor and call my dad for me?”_ _

__“The man who locked me in a holding cell during my first moon? No, you’re on your own on that one. But I will go out and get curly fries.”_ _

__

__It wasn’t until after the sun went down that the books and journals were delivered to their room. By that time, Stiles had to contact his father and try to reassure him that it was just a research trip. His father shot holes in Stiles’ reasoning with common sense since, if it was a safe trip, Stiles wouldn’t have had to lie and sneak out of town. Or were werewolves against technology? Because faxes and emails worked, and they were free._ _

__Scott was called because Stiles’ dad was not at all happy with him and, between the Sheriff and Melissa, Scott might be the only alpha in history to be grounded. To cheer him up, Stiles also mentioned what happened that day with Jason and Susanna, and that the pack was willing to share any information they had._ _

__Stiles fully admitted to wanting to get his greedy little paws on possibly secret werewolf knowledge. Anything would be perfect to add to his and Lydia’s not-so-lsecret project._ _

__It was also the perfect time to test out the handy-dandy little portable scanner Stiles bought for his laptop. And if he got copied entire books, no one had to be the wiser._ _

__In the meantime, Isaac hiked over to wherever the nearest grocery store-slash-burger joint was to get dinner, drinks, and snacks. Stiles always asked for food when studying during all-nighters. It was really helpful that cheap, crappy motels sometimes came with mini-refrigerators and microwaves._ _

__When delivery came, Stiles opened the door to an older scrawny man who looked like he could play Death on Supernatural. It was kind of disturbing the way he followed Stiles around with his eyes. But he brought two boxes filled with everything from loose papers to journals and books, with some notes written down on napkins. Stiles didn’t wait for him to leave before pulling out an old leather bound book and reading._ _

__To Stiles, this was supernatural research puzzle heaven. Isaac could handle eerie death dude._ _

__Popping two Adderall, Stiles began doing the type of organizational research that he loved best. Setting Isaac up with his laptop and scanner, Stiles set him to work copying any information that he deemed worthy for their bestiary. They were in for a long night._ _

__Stiles was almost giddy._ _

__

__This time it was the beeping of a microwave that woke Stiles. When did he get a microwave in his room? Or, better yet, who was using the damned appliance?_ _

__Stiles flipped over onto his back, with the full intent to tell off whoever was making the god-awful noise, until he remembered why there was a microwave in his room. Or _their_ room, since he and Isaac were still shacked up in Motel De La Crap. _ _

__“What in the seven hells are you doing at… what time is it?” Stiles asked instead of wasting the energy to flip to his other side._ _

__“It’s after ten in the morning. I’m making breakfast. And you're going to move your ass over so I can sit down while I eat,” Isaac told him, picking up the bowl he was stirring and walking over._ _

__“Can’t you just...” Stiles looked over at the other bed, covered in notes, books, and a wrapper from chili cheese Frito chips. Stiles had worked until the early morning light. Screw cleaning the bed, crashing on Isaac’s was easier. “Never mind. When did we get food?” Stiles asked, changing the subject._ _

__“Walked down to the store. We have limited funds for food now, and getting things to eat and make here is far cheaper than going to eat out.”_ _

__Stiles could only nod at Isaac’s wisdom. With the werewolf sitting next to him, legs stretched out along Stiles’ side, Stiles could feel his eyes getting heavy._ _

__“Go back to sleep, Stiles. I’ll wake you in an hour.”_ _

__

__

__The second time he woke up that morning, Stiles felt overheated. But having a full-size werewolf hot water bottle would do that. Sometime after he fell asleep, Isaac had turned into a handsy octopus that apparently liked to cuddle--a cuddlepus--keeping Stiles tight to his chest._ _

__Other than Scott, Stiles had never slept next to someone. And never like this. It felt peaceful, letting his body melt into the much broader chest and just letting go. Stiles floated there for a bit, in a calm, tranquil feeling._ _

__Stiles could get used to cuddling._ _

__As he lay there for some time, Stiles could feel his eyes start to get heavy. He started slipping into the point of slumber when he felt Isaac stir behind him. Isaac nuzzled that small patch of skin behind Stiles’ ear, pushing Stiles’ body into a light, tingling hyper awareness._ _

__Isaac’s nose traveled the shell of Stiles’ ear, softly releasing a puff of hot breath. Almost too silent to hear, Stiles heard Isaac whisper out a name. Scott._ _

__Stiles’ body stiffened, pulling back and creating distance between him and Isaac. He didn't know why he felt hurt. It wasn’t like he and Isaac were in any kind of relationship at all, not even friends with benefits. Somehow, it still hurt, hearing Isaac call somebody else's name while holding him._ _

__And it was the name of his best friend, too._ _

__Stiles slipped out of bed, too hurt and confused to stay. Shuffling to the bathroom, he closed the door, giving himself some much needed space from the outside world. Sitting on the closed toilet lid, Stiles tried to think of some reason for the sudden heaviness in his chest._ _

__It had been a hectic couple of days. Or year, if he was being honest. And the last thing he wanted was to be subconsciously reminded that he was the guy that fell for the unattainable._ _

__First Lydia, who had her douchebag boyfriend. Who had used her own friend’s boyfriend and Stiles’ best friend, Scott, to make Jackson jealous. Sure, _now_ they were friends, but there was still some buried hurt there. _ _

__Then there was Derek. Broody, grumpy, sour alpha, who wasn’t an alpha now, that spoke in glares and eyebrow movements. Stiles had never told him how he felt because _he_ couldn’t explain it. Was it love? Was it heavy lust? Would it have even mattered? Stiles was 16 after all, and Derek -? Well, he was Derek. Not exactly the person you took home to your father. _ _

__Before or after the werewolf reveal._ _

__Stiles reached over and turned on the water. Today was Sunday. If the planets were aligned, fate was out for tea, and the luck dragon sneezed on them, the Camaro would be fixed on Monday, meaning they could head back to Beacon Hills. That didn’t give Stiles enough time to wallow and be depressed. They still had to go through all the Gerhardt information and find out what Peter was up to._ _

__

__

__For the rest of the day, Stiles and Isaac worked in relative silence. The only times Stiles addressed Isaac was when he needed something scanned. He didn't need to be a werewolf to know that Isaac was thrown by Stiles’ silence. The amount of times Isaac opened his mouth only to close it before he said anything had gotten to the point where Stiles could no longer keep count using only his finger and toes. Between that and the looks he threw Stiles’ way, it was pretty obvious that the werewolf wanted to say something._ _

__Stiles did not keep his tongue silent for the whole day though. There was new facts coming in to help with their search. Therefore, there were calls to Scott:_ _

___”Scott just told me that Allison called him. Her mother is missing from her grave too. They got a call this morning from the cemetery and my dad. That makes three dead werewolves that were bitten by Derek.”_ _ _

___“You don't think somebody is after Derek's beta’s, do you? ‘Cause I can only count one more, and that's me.”_ _ _

___“I don't know, but why pick up dead ones?”_ _ _

__Calls to Deaton:_ _

___”Deaton felt, to be on the safe side, there should be a protective perimeter ash-spell-thingy around the Hale grave site. Only Laura’s not buried there. Her body was never claimed and is still in the morgue.”_ _ _

___“Is your dad going to help out?”_ _ _

___“Deaton is going to call him right now.”_ _ _

__Multiple reassuring calls from his father._ _

___”Dad is really busy with the weird calls today. Luckily, it’s not werewolves running amok in the fine streets on Beacon Hills.”_ _ _

___“What's going on?”_ _ _

___“Two hikers called in. They found bloody clothes out in the preserve. No body, just clothes next to a grave-sized hole in the ground. Trouble is, with all the crazy werewolf killers we had grace our town in the last year, I wouldn’t be surprised if there weren’t more dead bodies in the preserve than live bodies in town.”_ _ _

__But other than work, Stiles gave Isaac the cold shoulder. It wasn’t right and he didn’t have any good reason for it. And that just pissed Stiles off more._ _

__But even Isaac, the most mellow of the rest of the wolves, could find a breaking point._ _

__“Okay, that’s enough! What the hell is wrong?” Isaac sounded exasperated as he tossed down the papers he was holding onto the bed._ _

__Stiles didn’t even look up. It was easier to keep his heart in an even rhythm without eye contact. “Nothing’s wrong.”_ _

__“Stiles, I may not be Scott, but I can see you’re feeding me a line of bullshit. You were more hyper than a five-year-old on Halloween candy and Red Bull yesterday and today you're acting quiet, rude, and distant.”_ _

__“Look, maybe I just have a lot of things on my mind,” Stiles said, encompassing the room in a wide arc with his hand. “Maybe I just want to know what’s coming for us next?”_ _

__“I don’t doubt that, but I can’t help think it’s something to do with me. You’ve been acting like this since you woke up.” Isaac ran his hand through his thick curls, letting them spring back into place. “Look, if I did something when we were sleeping-”_ _

__“I don’t want to talk about that Isaac. We slept. We woke up. End of story.”_ _

__“What did I do?”_ _

__“Look, Isaac, it’s not you, it’s me-”_ _

__“I get the ‘it’s not you, it’s me’ speech and we’re not even dating? How is that possible? That has to be a first.”_ _

__Stiles just blinked at Isaac, letting the words roll around in his head. Oh God, he sounded like he was breaking up with a guy, who ... they what? Did nothing together that didn’t involve a bunch of not dying._ _

__“You’re right, but that doesn’t make it any less true.” Stiles paused, taking a rare moment to get his thoughts in order. This was one of those _think before you speak_ times that his father tried to drill into his head. “It sounds stupid if I say it out loud and it’s going to paint me in a lovely shade of complete ass if I tell you.”_ _

__“Okay, how about I tell you what I think. I think you heard something and got upset. I am sorry I called you Scott.”_ _

__“You _knew_ about that?”_ _

__“This is going to sound like the stupidest thing in the world, but ever since the bite, I can hear crazy good, including in my sleep.”_ _

__“I know that. Best friend is a werewolf, remember?”_ _

__“Yes, but come on. I can hear myself when I sleep. I guess I talk sometimes, never knew until after my father died and I heard myself beg him not to drive off. Derek laughed and told me there _were_ downsides to enhanced everything. He was _so_ right about the boy’s locker room.”_ _

__“I bet.”_ _

__“Or fast food places. And getting gas sucks.”_ _

__“Which kind?”_ _

__“Both,” Isaac said without missing a beat._ _

__“I’m sorry. I don’t know why, but you thinking about someone else when being all huggywolf with me... it just made me feel so alone. Scott has his epic love, and I’m happy for him. But I can’t help but feel that I won't have that. Every person I fall for is …”_ _

__“Stiles, you’re sixteen. I think that’s a little soon to be tossing in the relationship towel. So, your never-secret crush on Lydia didn’t pan out to anything but friendship. And Derek--yes, we _all_ knew about your attraction to Derek--would have never happened anyway. Derek needs to fix himself before he can be good for anyone else.”_ _

__“And what about you? Scott is pretty caught in everything Allison, yet you’re still thinking about him. Dude, if he could go back to her after her jump on the crazy train, I think that’s an unsinkable ship.”_ _

__“I know. But I’m drawn to Scott.”_ _

__“Maybe it’s not Scott,” Stiles said, rubbing the end of his chin, “What if Deaton was right and Scott’s always meant to be this True Alpha. What if it wasn’t attraction of the sexual kind? Susanna did say the way you feel in your new pack was different than that with Derek. And according to every adult out there, our teenage emotions are screwy.”_ _

__“So, you're saying that it’s nothing more than not understanding that my wolf wants him to be my alpha?”_ _

__“Could be. It sounds plausible,” Stiles said with a shrug._ _

__“I wonder if that explains the Allison thing?” Stiles could hear Isaac mumble._ _

__“Do I even want to know?”_ _

__“No, probably not.”_ _

__“I can deal with that.” Stiles looked around the room, suddenly wanting to get out of its restrictive feel. “Hey, let's go out and get something to eat. Stretch the legs, relax the mind, you know, the whole shebang.”_ _

__Isaac looked a little uncertain. “Are you sure? We have food here, and the money-”_ _

__“Dude, trust me, we won’t starve. If anything, I'll call my dad or guilt trip Scott into making a deposit in my account. I'll remind him a good alpha does not let their packmates starve while out researching to save his dumbass. I just need to find a coat, since mine is kind of bloody.”_ _

__“Here, take mine.” Isaac tossed his coat over to Stiles._ _

__Slipping into it, Stiles felt like he was swimming in it. “You don’t think I look like I stole my dad’s clothes do you?”_ _

__Stiles watched Isaac's nostrils flair, taking a moment for his eyes to travel down the length of Stiles and back up again, before stepping back. “No, you look fine to me. Let’s go.”_ _

__Stiles used the walk to the restaurant to do what he did best. Think._ _

__And right then, he was replaying their conversation-slash-fight that somehow turned into a dinner- slash-revelation._ _

__Revelation seemed like a fitting word for the whole evening. Having Isaac toss Derek in his face like that was reason for some soul searching. At the time, Stiles used his number one defense technique - deflection. But after his quick-paced walk to the restaurant, he silently mulled over what Isaac had said. Mainly, his revelation that Stiles’ attraction was not as masked as he thought. And if Derek’s pack knew, then he would sure as hell bet a born werewolf would have sussed it out._ _

__Which brought up the main point: Did Derek not care? Or was he putting too much on the man? It wasn’t like Stiles did something as straightforward as _telling_ Derek._ _

__And then there was the age thing. And the fact they were both dudes thing. And the fact they always seem to be fighting for their lives thing. Maybe a relationship with Stiles on top of any of that was just too much to even consider._ _

__Or, it could just be the fact that the Sourwolf didn't care. Derek did pursue a relationship with Jennifer, the crazy killer. And Derek, for all his stunted emotional intelligence and crazy hobo tendencies, did pursue things he wanted. He wanted Jennifer, he got her. He wanted a pack, he created one. He wanted Scott, well he never really did get Scott, but he never stopped trying either._ _

__So maybe Derek just really wasn't interested at all._ _

__Of course, Stiles mind leapt onward. If Derek knew, did Scott know about Isaac? Scott was his best friend, but sometimes when Allison was in the picture he was pretty dense about the world around him. Stiles had no trouble believing that if it wasn't for him, Scott would have died in a pink cloud of Allison and looooove._ _

__Part of him wanted to call Scott to confirm his suspicions. But another part of him knew it wouldn't matter because either way it boiled down to one thing: both Isaac and Stiles would never get the person they pined for. They were like two depressing peas in a pod. The last two sort-of-friends with ties to the underground supernatural world in Beacon Hills. If this was an apocalyptic movie, they would have ended up together out of depression and necessity._ _

__Stiles didn’t know if it was a true epiphany moment, or if his overthinking gave him an easy answer to the loneliness he felt at being the spare wheel. Yes, it seemed like the answer from a horrible romantic comedy or bodice ripper novel. But this wasn’t love. It didn’t have to last forever._ _

__Stiles thought about it over dinner, keeping all talk with Isaac light and not requiring much thought. Of course, this _was_ Stiles’ brain, so multitasking was not a new thing. He decided to wait until they were walking back to drop his little _plan_ , for lack of a better word, on Isaac. _ _

__“So, I was thinking,” Stiles said as he worked on trying to keep pace with Isaac. The sidewalk-less road had too many bumps and potholes for Stiles to keep a safe pace. Hell, in full daylight, Stiles had issues was balance and grace. Stiles, wrapped in Isaac’s overly large coat, probably looked more like a drunk bum than a teenager trying to walk down the road._ _

__“Be careful, I heard it’s a hobby that can hurt you.”_ _

__“Wow, teasing from the dude who wears scarves in July?” Stiles nudged him a bit with his shoulder. It was a move he frequently did with Scott. He hoped it wouldn’t put Isaac on edge. He read somewhere that a calming touch was good when talking about personal topics. Or was it to help get that person to follow your way of thinking? Whatever. That was a tangent that could be picked up another time._ _

__“I was thinking about the conversation we had earlier. And about us,” Stiles said, choosing to jump into the not-quite-so-deep end of this pool._ _

__“I don’t suppose you're talking about way earlier. Like maybe a certain radio program, that I still don’t get, from the trip here? And how I get to pick the stations on the way back?”_ _

__“Yep, that’s me, I was going to build up so we can get into a heated debate about proper road trip entertainment.” Stiles tried to keep his mannerisms loose and open. His eye roll came with a smile._ _

__“Look, I was thinking about earlier and what you said about knowing about my attraction to Derek. How even the others knew. And that got me thinking that Derek would know too.” Isaac’s silence answered any lingering doubt._ _

__And somehow that made this all the easier. “I thought so. Okay, look, I am just going to toss this out there. In case you haven’t noticed, and I’ll be hard pressed to think that you didn’t, we are the only two single people in our little group of oddities. And I don’t know about you, but after one of my oldest friends died from the last crazy shit that rolled our way, I don’t feel comfortable with the possibility that it can happen to some girl or guy I might be dating.”_ _

__Isaac stepped a little closer to Stiles, letting Stiles feel his body heat. “Heather wasn’t your fault, you know that?”_ _

__“Yeah, but I still will think back and wonder if there was something I could have done.”_ _

__Isaac gave Stiles a single nod. “Fair enough. I think that about my dad. Me being turned didn’t lead to his death. That was all Matt. I don’t even blame Derek. If you think about it, any one of us could have turned into the Kanima.”_ _

__“Yeah. Never thought about it that way, but it does bring up another point. How can we trust all this with someone who doesn’t know about any of it? You can’t hide what you are, dude, not if you want to get to any action around the full moon.”_ _

__“Stiles, are you trying to make a point or depress the shit out of us both so I have to steal some liquor? Which would be useless anyway.”_ _

__“That shit doesn’t work on you? I guess no werewolfy drunken parties for us in the future. But yes, I do have a point. I think you and I should, you know, hook up.”_ _

__Isaac’s face looked like it didn’t know which facial expression would be best and went through about twelve in quick succession. “So… You’re saying the losers hook up to be... what? Boyfriends? Fuckbuddies? Coffee and complaining on a Saturday morning?”_ _

__“Har dee har. I was thinking, I don’t know, taking it slow. I know that neither one of us have had, you know a -”_ _

__“Relationship of any kind. So you're asking me out on a date?”_ _

__“Doesn’t have to be a date. We can hook-up and hang out. See a movie or something.”_ _

__“That is the definition of a date,” Isaac pointed out, opening the motel room door. Stiles watched him pause to sniff the air before letting Stiles go in first._ _

__“Okay, fine, a date. But just so you know, I'm not into all that romantic candlelight stuff. I mean, I would if you wanted, but I was thinking movie, pizza, debate on if George Lucas shouldn't even have done episodes one through three, and will Disney screw it up even more.”_ _

__“That's fine. To be honest, if you were one of those wine and dine types of people, I would be too afraid that I would really fuck it up.”_ _

__“Knowing me, I'd knock the candles over on the table, set it on fire, then, because you don't drink, I would down the whole bottle of wine, because you bought it, and then it would be even more awkward with you having to take care of a drunk Stiles. Unless I ever figure out what Peter made Lydia put in that punch. Scott was affected just like the rest of us.”_ _

__“That was the full moon, our first as a pack. Lydia was able to take down Derek and drag him back to the Hale House. Or maybe it was Peter helping her.”_ _

__“Yeah, Peter used - Oh. My. God. I could just-” Stiles suddenly moved into Isaac’s personal space, bringing the werewolf down for a kiss on his dry lips. Pulling back, Stiles leapt for the notebook he left on one of the piles of lore on the bed. Finding it under a few pieces of loose leaf paper, he pulled it out, brandishing the book above his head. He turned back to Isaac, beaming. “I think I figured it out.”_ _

__Isaac didn’t look like he was listening to Stiles, still where Stiles had left him, mouth parted, eyes blinking with a bit of wolfy yellow fading from them. Stiles’ eyes flicked down to Isaac’s hands, where he saw the tail end of a claw retreat into his thumbs. “Sorry, dude, I didn’t mean to startle you. I was just-”_ _

__“No-” Isaac cleared his throat and tried again. “No, it’s fine. Umm, you were saying?”_ _

__“Oh yeah! So I listed everything we know about the zombie wolf. Anyway, it didn’t dawn on me until you brought up Lydia, who he forced to force Derek to bring his crispy butt back from the dead.”_ _

__“That’s a lot of forcing.”_ _

__“Yes, but this is _Peter_. He might help you, but there’s a purpose behind it that benefits him. So if he’s taking dead bodies of werewolves, it has to benefit him somehow.”_ _

__“Wait, are you trying to say that you think Peter will bring back Erica, Boyd and everybody else? Why?”_ _

__Stiles paced in the small space between their beds, a flurry of movement with one hand gripped on his worn notebook. “All I'm saying is _maybe_. He knows how to use a banshee and an Alpha to bring someone back from the dead. He’s done it at least _once_ that we know of. Only this time, he wouldn’t be fucking over his own nephew, since Derek’s no longer the alpha. Scott is.” Stiles stopped his pacing and gripped the notebook to his chest. “We need to go tell them. Crap! We don't have a car.”_ _

__Stiles stopped moving when he felt pressure on his upper arm. Isaac’s hand was there, stopping him, helping him focus. “Then call them. Call Deaton.”_ _

__“Right.” Stiles pulled the phone out of his back pocket. “Yeah, maybe he’d have an idea of whether or not this is even possible. I also need to call Scott, he needs to be on the lookout. Lydia needs to be watched-”_ _

__“I don't like this feeling, Stiles. Right now, the only werewolves in Beacon Hills are Alphas.”_ _

__Stiles didn’t have to ask Isaac to explain, his mind jumped to more scenarios. The twins were still in Beacon Hills. “Okay, calling Scott first. Maybe he can have a giant slumber party at his house or something. Then I’m calling Deaton.”_ _

__Stiles called Scott, letting him know their theory and to be on guard. Peter was a tricky bastard, and any of them could be his target. Next, he called Deaton, letting him know that the research from the pack’s lore seemed to be a bust. However, it had helped him form their new theory. Then he made a brief call to Lydia, and ended with an update to his father._ _

__“Do you think I should call anyone else?” Stiles rolled his phone in his hand, thinking of who to call. What else to do? Dear god, was he going to build himself into a panic attack?_ _

__“Stiles, look at me,” he heard Isaac say from right beside him. A warm hand gently squeezed his neck. A calming gesture his father used on him plenty of times. “Everyone is fine and, as much as you want to always stand by Scott’s side, he is an alpha now and he will have to defend his pack every once in a while to be taken seriously.”_ _

__“How do you know that?”_ _

__Isaac gave the pile of notes a half-wave. “Do you think I have just been helping with my eyes open? I do read, you know.”_ _

__“Oh?”_ _

__“Yes, and we have a long drive to make tomorrow, if our car is fixed, and I don’t think even you can make that trip again on just sugar and coffee. Sleep now. Tomorrow will get here faster.”_ _

__“Are you putting me to bed? Why Isaac,” Stiles gave him an exaggerated eyebrow wiggle, “are you trying to get me to sleep with you.”_ _

__“I _could_ make you sleep on the floor.”_ _

__“Spoiled sport,” was the only fight Stiles gave, allowing Isaac to pull him to bed._ _

__

__

__The worn threadbare curtains were just another irritant on his growing list of things he hated about their motel room. They did nothing to block the light from the room. It was a blinding reminder of not only the dawning of the their last day in this dump, but also of Isaac._ _

__The werewolf lay shirtless behind him again, spooning Stiles close to his body. One arm was flung over their heads, cupping Stiles under it. The other rested low on Stiles abdomen, fingers spread open, pulling Stiles close._ _

__Isaac really was a cuddler. And Stiles never knew that having someone lay beside them skin to skin was the best sedative possible. Once Stiles slipped into sleep, he fell deep, not moving until that blasted light had woken him._ _

__Stiles would say it again: he could get use to cuddling._ _

__“Is this something I have to get used to, you watching me sleep?” Isaac asked, voice deep from sleep._ _

__“Technically, I’m watching your hands, not all of you,” Stilles pointed out._ _

__Isaac responded by flexing his fingers, letting his claws slide out and back in._ _

__“Dude, that is a total cat move! I don’t think I’ve seen Scott have such quick control over his claws.”_ _

__“Practice and boredom. You don’t know how many sleepless nights after Erica and Boyd went missing that I just lay there in bed, practicing. I was new, only went through two full moons by the time they were taken. The only beta Derek could trust. And he was going up against the Alphas.”_ _

__“And psychos to boot. You know that none of it was your fault, right?”_ _

__“I know, but they were my pack, and I feel like I should have been there.”_ _

__Stiles rotated his body to face Isaac. “And you would have been shot up by crazy Allison too. You would have ended up in that basement, hooked up to the shock treatment from hell, watching an old man dying of _cancer_ beat me like he was tenderizing a steak. And _then_ you would have been caught by the Alphas. But in this scenario, Scott and Derek couldn’t trap you. And you go off killing people.”_ _

___Or you might never have made it out of that bank, like Erica._ _ _

__Stiles lay his head on Isaac’s chest, listening to his heart, counting the beats to soothe his anger. Its rhythm was slightly faster than normal, but their lazy Monday morning chat had just turned all deep and emotional._ _

__Boy, they sucked at this._ _

__It was the sound of the cell phone ring that pulled them out of the cocoon of sadness and depression they’d built up. The number was not a Beacon Hills area code, leaving Stiles to correctly guess it was from their host pack. Susanna quickly let them know they had found a part to replace the rim and the car would be at the motel in less than four hours._ _

__“I guess that ends cuddle time,” Stiles said, after hanging up._ _

__“Yeah, but it did kind of go downhill after a while.”_ _

__“Well, then we will just have to practice more when we get home. I vote for daily. Shirts optional and, like anything done right, we’ll work up to removing the pants.”_ _

__“You’re incorrigible!” Isaac laughed, before nugging Stiles out of bed. “Go on, take the first shower and all the hot water in this dump.”_ _

__“You’re just trying to get a little extra shut eye by yourself,” Stiles said, grabbing his cleanest clothes to wear home._ _

__“Yep, you caught me. Just going to stay here and cuddle with your pillow,” Isaac mumbled, pulling the pillow to him and burying his face in the off white linen._ _

__“Right, _I’m_ the incorrigible one,” Stiles snorted, entering the bathroom. He couldn’t help but grin like a loon once he closed the door. Overall, it really had been a good morning. _ _

__This relationship thingy could work._ _

__

__

__By the time Susanna dropped off the Camaro, Stiles had all the papers the pack had lent them repacked and, in his opinion, better organized than before. Both he and Isaac were showered, fed, and packed, with the room checked and rechecked for anything that might have found itself in a hidey-hole_ _

__Stiles was on his cell with his father when Susanna knocked on the door. Isaac grabbed their stuff, letting Stiles try to finish his conversation, as he told his father for the sixth time that, _yes_ , he did know he was grounded for an undetermined amount of time. _ _

__“So, you think this Peter guy is behind everything? Was he on your chessboard presentation?” his dad asked, after he was satisfied with Stiles’ understanding of his punishment._ _

__“Yes, he was. And yes, there’s enough evidence that Scott thinks so too. We’ve been looking for answers here.”_ _

__“And this is Derek’s uncle? The one that disappeared from his sick bed after being comatose for a decade?”_ _

__“That's the one. I trust him as far as I can throw a bulldozer.”_ _

__“Look, son, I know Scott is the alpha and all. I just wish that he had somebody besides the twins to look up to.”_ _

__“Yeah, but Derek wasn’t a very good alpha.”_ _

__“No, but he was born a werewolf, lived in a werewolf pack, and, more importantly, knows his uncle. I'm just saying it might be easier if he was around,” his father reasoned._ _

__“Yeah, dad. But I don't think coming back to Beacon Hill was a pleasant experience for him. If half the shit that happened to him had happened to me, I’d be packing too.”_ _

__“Well, we'll just work with what we’ve got. And no, you’re not keeping me out of the loop on this one.”_ _

__“I said I was sorry, dad!” Stiles tried to sound properly chastised._ _

__“Just hurry home. You and Isaac be safe, you hear. And if you get in any trouble, I'm the first one you call. I don’t care if Scott’s the alpha, _I'm_ your first call.”_ _

__Stiles hung up the phone, mulling over what his father said. Tapping the phone to his chin, Stiles thought about the pros and cons of calling Derek._ _

__Pro: somebody else to help in a fight. Someone who knew more about Peter than the rest of them combined. Someone who would be able to to answer any questions Scott might have. Now that Scott had his head out of his ass, he’d hopefully notice that Derek wasn’t the bad guy._ _

__Con: being called back from wherever he was now, and bringing him back to the town he had to hate more than any other place on earth would not endear Derek to anyone, and make him much less willing to help at all._ _

__Still..._ _

__Stiles hated himself as punched the number for _Sourwolf_ on his cell._ _

__“Stiles.” Derek’s gruff voice cut across the speaker. Stiles took a moment to catalog the sound, it seemed deeper than Stiles remembered, but still very much Derek’s._ _

__“Derek! Hey! So I know I am probably the last person you want to hear from, but umm... we might need your help.”_ _

__“What did you do?”_ _

__“Me? Nothing. No, really! I’m totally in the clear here, if you don’t count bending your rims when I hit those two hunters with your car. But they were shooting at some kid and then Isaac and I couldn’t-”_ _

__“Stiles!” Derek barked out. “Stop. Slow down. Are you alright?”_ _

__“Yes, it was just some wheel damage and -”_ _

__“Then why did you call? And why are you deflecting?” Stiles could hear the eyebrows slide into a V formation._ _

__“Sorry. Look, I called because we need your help. Well, we would _appreciate_ your help. We think Peter is up to something.”_ _

__“Are you okay?” Derek asked slowly this time, a touch of worry in his voice._ _

__“Yes, I told you that already.”_ _

__“Stiles, this is Peter. And he is dangerous and most definitely up to something. Text me the information. I can leave tonight.”_ _

__“I - really?” A smile crept across Stiles’ face. “You’ll come back to Beacon Hills?”_ _

__“Yes,” Derek said, lowering his voice before adding, “all you had to do was ask, Stiles.”_ _

__Stiles didn’t know how to answer that, so he went with the easier, “Okay, I’ll text that info, and uh… see you when you get back.”_ _

__And with a beep the line was dead._ _

__Looking up, Stiles saw Isaac in the doorway, hands curled into fists, “Isaac, I didn’t see you there.”_ _

__“You called Derek. Why?”_ _

__“Didn’t you hear with your,” Stiles wiggled a finger toward his ear, “hearing?”_ _

__“Just the tail end. Where Derek told you he was coming back.”_ _

__“Yeah. Dad said that Derek might be helpful if Peter was stirring shit. So I called him.”_ _

__“Yes, but are you happy he is coming back?”_ _

__“He’s coming back to help, Isaac. And I’m not gonna lie and say that Peter doesn’t scare the bejesus out of me. We need help.”_ _

__“But what about _you_? You never got to tell him-”_ _

__“No, Isaac. I didn’t and I understand that he isn’t interested,” Stiles admitted, stepping closer to Isaac. “I just worry. My dad knows so much more now. And I know him. He’ll be in the thick of things. Always in trouble.”_ _

__“Like father, like son. Okay, fine, I understand your reasoning. But-”_ _

__“Isaac, trust me. Nothing is going to happen between me and Derek Hale. Right now, I just want to go home with my… what are we again?_ _

__“Is that a question that really needs to be answered right now?”_ _

__Stiles felt a little taken back, but Isaac and he did agree not to label whatever this new bond between them was._ _

__“Come on, let’s go home.” Isaac grabbed his coat off the bed, holding it open. “Here, it’s cold out. Wear this.”_ _

__Stiles let Isaac slip the coat on him, taking time to adjust the collar, fingers brushing the fine hairs on Stiles’ neck._ _

__“There.” Isaac pulled a little roughly on the sides of the coat before backing away. “That’s better.”_ _


End file.
